Moon Inheritance
by stardoc-eyes
Summary: Serena's an orphan from the Moon Wars which have been happening for a couple centuries on the moon. There's a mix of Japanese and dubbed version names. Please R&R.


Everyone had heard of the Moon Wars. They'd been going on for a couple centuries, and were liable to go on for a couple more. No one on Earth really cared about them, as long as their daily routines weren't disrupted by the Wars. Sometimes, school children were forced to do some reports about the wars, and would learn it had started over some internal governmental feuds on the moon in the time of Queen Selenity Diane I. Now, the moon was a bloody battlefield, full of corpses, internal strife and civil wars. Sure, the rulers of Earth occasionally spared a word or two for the plight of their 'brothers' on the moon, but they didn't really do anything about the situation there. The inner planets sent aid to whatever side of the Wars they were supporting that week. If one had a strong enough telescope, one could even see the bloodstains on the surface of the barren rock. And yet, people continued on with their lives, uncaring about anything save their comforts. Yet one morning...  
  
Ilene woke with a feeling of anticipation. Today was the day she would finally meet the child she had decided to adopt. Not just any child, a moon child, deprived of any normal comforts or loves. She immediately shot out of bed and went through her daily morning routine: bathroom, dressing in a red power skirt suit, and then breakfast.  
  
As she was finishing up her breakfast in the dining room, her butler Thomas, approached respectfully. "Madam, a call for you from the Master. Would you like to take it now?" Ilene nodded, already knowing what her husband was going to ask. "Of course I'll take it Thomas." She picked up the phone. "Hello Ken. Yes, I'm almost done with breakfast. Yes, I'm going to pick up the child soon. No, I don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. But Ken, there are so many orphans on the moon who need a good home. I don't care what age or gender a child they send, I'm sure we'll be able to love them equally. You know we've always wanted children, and this is our one chance." She listened to him speak a while, smiled slightly. "Yes sweetie, of course I'll be careful. See you tonight. Love you. Bye."  
  
Ilene finished up with breakfast and walked out of the house. She looked up at the sky, which seemed to be as happy as her today, since it was all blue skies and sunny. She got into her limo, and her chauffeur was off. It took about 15 minutes to reach the adoption agency building, with a sign posted at the front reading: "Save the moon children! Give them a good home! We can help!" It sounded incredibly corny, but the agents there did help. Only wealthy people could actually afford to adopt moon children, because they had to pay extensive fees and waivers to bring a moon child on earth, such as fees to make the child an earth citizen and another one where the child would renounce all ties to the moon.  
  
Finally, Ilene got out of the car, now feeling a bit apprehensive. _What if the child doesn't like me? What if it's completely a total hellion? Oh, why did I do this?_ Last minute recriminations and regrets. After getting the misgivings out of her system, Ilene squared her shoulders and marched into the building. The receptionist smiled at her, took her name, and then led her to a small office room. "A counselor will be with you shortly." At the tail end of the receptionist's comment, a tall woman with tanned skin and long dark hair walked in. She immediately went to Ilene. "Hello, I'm Setsuna, your counselor for today, to tell you about your child. Why don't we sit down?" Setsuna sat down as Ilene followed suit. As soon as Ilene was seated, Setsuna leaned forward. "Alright, we have a moon child for you. Her name is Serena, and she's five years of age. She lost her parents in the wars, and nobody really knows who they are. Would you like me to call her in?" Ilene nodded eagerly, desperate to see this new child of hers. Setsuna said out loud, "You can come in now!" Through the door walked a short little girl, with adorable golden hair, which was fashioned as if there were two balls on either side of her head. She had large grayish blue eyes, and Ilene instantly fell in love with her. Serena smiled shyly at Ilene, and Setsuna leaned in a bit to Ilene to whisper, "By the way, she remembers nothing of her childhood. We have given her the name Serena. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Please R&R... It's my first try, I don't know how badly I did -' 


End file.
